containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
Rooms
Light Containment Zone Class-D Cells This is the room that the player starts off in. It contains a table, sink, toilet and bed. On the desk the player can the Class-D Orientation Leaflet. Once they pick it up, a Guard will open that door and tell the player to follow him. If the player refuses to leave the cell then the guard will close the door and open the gas valve in the room, killing them. SCP-173's Containment Chamber This room is where the game's intro takes place. The chamber is actually two rooms connected to each other. The entrance contains a guard balcony and an exit to the first hallway and the second room is protected by a blast door that soon malfunctions during the containment breach. Upon entering the room the second door opens and the intercom tells the Class-D personnel to enter the chamber. If the player refuses to enter the second room once it opens, then the guard will shoot the player. This second room is where the player first finds SCP-173 in a corner. The player must escape from this room after SCP-173 kills the two D-Class personnel and the guard on the top level. A vent can be found on the ground after the breach, indicating SCP-173 is using the ventilation system to travel. 173bright.png|SCP-173's containment chamber before the containment breach. 173dark.png|The same chamber after the breach occurs. First Room This is the first room that the player comes across after the breach. It consists of a walkway with a door halfway through the room, behind which a Guard and a Scientist can be heard trying to escape. Shortly after entering the room, the lights go out and SCP-173 kills them both. On the opposite side of the hallway is two rooms which contain a gas mask, a document on SCP-173, a level 1 keycard, and a few batteries. Startroom2.png|Hallway with the gas mask and SCP-173's document. Startroom1.png|The first room after SCP-173 kills the two personnel Lockroom A red-illuminated room with two timed doors opening into it. Outside it is a CCTV monitor showing the inside of the room. SCP-173 appears often in this room. Players should proceed with caution in this room if SCP-173 is present. If it is in the room, the player should make note of its position, and make sure the blink meter is replenished before opening the lockroom doors. The room contains smoke, so it's recommended to have the Gas Mask on when entering it. It is advised that the player should quickly sprint into the room and run to the opposite diagonal side while maintaining eye contact with SCP-173 after pressing the button. SCP-012's Containment Chamber Behind a keycard locked door and down a flight of stairs lies SCP-012's chamber. The first door requires a level 3 keycard. At the bottom of the stairs is a room with a control panel with SCP-012's document sitting on it. The panel has a button labelled "Hoist", a powered-on computer screen from where the "On Mount Golgotha" score plays, and a label reading "Caution Lights On" with a light above it that flashes red when the lights in the second room are on. In the next room is SCP-012 itself, suspended in a container by an automated pulley system. When the first room is entered, the door opens and the pulley system lowers the container down to a table-like frame in the center of the room. SCP-372's Containment Chamber The chamber is is composed of a cube of plexiglass. Entering the room doesn't require a keycard, because the containment door is already open. The chamber's entrance door is open as well, but the chamber does not have any supplies inside. However, outside the chamber is a control panel and a shelf with a radio. If using sprint on the chair, the player can actually get on top of it. When the chamber is first entered, a rustling noise can be faintly heard and SCP-372 will start following the player until they die, or loads a save before encountering SCP-372. SCP-914's Containment Chamber The room houses SCP-914. The player will need a level 2 keycard to access SCP-914's chamber. It contains the subject, a first aid kit as well as a document concerning the use of SCP-914. The room is largely empty of anything else. SCP-1025 and SCP-714's Containment Chamber A standard hallway with a level 3 keycard-locked door in the middle contains both SCP-714 and SCP-1025. On the other side of this door is a small room with three more doors. The door immediately in front of the player is inaccessible. The door to the left houses SCP-714 and the door to the right leads the player to SCP-1025's room. A level 3 keycard is needed to access SCP-1025's storage, but a level 4 keycard is needed to access SCP-714's chamber. 2scpsroom.png 714.png|A look inside SCP-714's storage room. 1025ingame.png|A look inside SCP-1025's storage room. Heavy Containment Zone Maintenance Tunnels The Maintenance tunnels is SCP-106's preferred choice of dwelling, and is needed to reach the second part of the facility. A First-aid Kit and SCP-500-01 can be found in a small room within. SCP-173 has been known to spawn inside along with SCP-106. As previously mentioned, SCP-106 has an extremely high chance to appear while the player is inside the tunnels. The tunnels are claustrophobic and dark, making them very difficult to navigate. SCP-008's Containment Chamber SCP-008 must be accessed using a level 4 keycard. SCP-008's chamber consists of three small rooms. The first room contains a table with SCP-008's document and a control panel. The second room is a small airlock with a decontaminating shower head and storage area containing the hazmat suit propped up on a stand. The third room can be entered from here, and this room consists of a short catwalk leading to SCP-008's container. This room is visible from the first room via two large windows, one of which shatters when SCP-008's canister opens as a result from the player getting too close to it. If the hazmat suit is not being worn, the player will become infected with SCP-008 once the canister opens. SCP-049's Containment Chamber SCP-049's chamber is located in underground tunnels that resemble the maintenance tunnels. Around the area the player can find two SCP-049-2 instances. Upon entering SCP-049's chamber, SCP-049 will spawn in the door behind the player and SCP-049-2 instances will then reanimate. After that, SCP-049 and all instances of SCP-049-2 will chase the player until they escape into an elevator. SCP-079's Containment Chamber To enter SCP-079's chamber, they will require a level 4 keycard to open the door. At the start, it goes down a staircase that leads to a containment door. A low energy humming sound begins to play. To enter SCP-079's chamber, they will require a level 4 keycard to open the door. The next containment door must be opened with a keycard. The door will not fully open due to SCP-079 controlling the door unless the player has gone back and turned off the remote door control in the electrical room. After entering the chamber, the player finds SCP-079 stored on an old computer, surrounded by a gate. If the player enters the chamber by turning off remote door control, SCP-079 will appear on screen and speak to them, offering to open Gate B for return of the door control. After a brief pause, SCP-079 displays an X until the player returns with the remote door control back on. SCP-106's Containment Chamber The door that leads to SCP-106's chamber requires a level 3 keycard to be accessed. The catwalk that appears leads to a control room. This room contains a monitor with two switches and a button. The procedure to re-contain SCP-106 can be found here, which is the main purpose of this chamber. At the end of the room, another door (requiring a level 4 keycard) and a staircase that leads into the secondary chamber of SCP-106 can be found. Within the room stands SCP-106's primary chamber; a sealed container comprised of lead-lined steel surrounded with a iron fence. SCP-895's Containment Chamber A two-story chamber that holds SCP-895 which can be entered using a level 2 keycard. The staircase is watched over by a camera and has a control room suiting a CCTV monitor. Viewing the monitor for too long will kill the player, due to SCP-895's effects. Walking down the spiral staircase, there is a door leading into a hall which leads to a room with the coffin SCP-895 itself. SCP-106 tends to come out of the ground right in front of the coffin, preventing the player from lingering too long. If the player outruns it and return to the room where SCP-895 resides, SCP-106 will not return and attack the player again. 895room.png|The room in which the coffin itself is kept, on the lower level of the chamber. 895Screen.png|The small surveillance room on the upper level of SCP-895's containment chamber. Office Zone Basic Office A simple office. Contains a level 2 keycard, SCP-106's document, and a S-Nav 300. 2-Level Office Same as the basic office except it has two different levels. It contains a level 1 keycard, SCP-895 and SCP-860's documents, the SCP-093 Recovered Materials document, S-Nav 300, and a anomalous duck. Large Office The large offices consist of a large lower floor and a smaller, second floor. It contains the Notable Mobile Task Forces, Object Classes, and Security Levels documents, along with ReVision Eyedrops, a radio, and batteries. Head Office The head office requires a level 4 keycard or higher to enter. On one of the desks is a picture of Radical Larry (a parody of SCP-106), two joints of SCP-420-J, SCP-079's document, a radio and a level 5 keycard. Doctor's Quarters Dr. Maynard's Office The key code to access this room can be found on the burnt note in the Pocket Dimension. The room contains a ballistic vest and a secret note. Dr. Harps's Office The key code can be heard on channel 5 of the radio. It contains a first aid kit and the Incident Report SCP-106-0204. Gate A Gate B Pocket Dimension Category:Gameplay Elements Category:Locations